


Lila Salt

by Harosata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harosata/pseuds/Harosata
Summary: The class has a bake sale.  Then things get salty.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	Lila Salt

"This is your 'secret' to a good bun?" Marinette asked skeptically as she dabbed a bit of Lila's secret seasoning onto her tongue. "It's just salt and Italian seasoning. And table salt at that."

Lila looked affronted. "Just because it's not fancy doesn't mean-"

"Oh no, your bread is okay, a bit overdone." And _not_ quite up to the standard Lila's been bragging about. "The issue is when you get everyone else to think they need your salt to make everything good, including bread."

"I meant collectively. It's just that I kinda ran out of some spices I import from Achu that I put in my other seasonings. Why, I even have a mixture that makes me the greatest cinnamon roll ever!" Lila defended herself. "Besides, you didn't bring your bread. I wonder why?"

Kagami and Luka glared at Lila as they drank Marinette's juice.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to question her, Rossi? Dupain-Cheng lives in a bakery with a long line of bakers and an uncle who has recipes at Le Paris Grand. Even if she never takes up baking, she'll get to taste the bread before they get sold to impressionable people. Unlike you lot who apparently didn't do a taste test."

Rose had the decently to blush, having put some salt into a light and fluffy cake. Juleka didn't have that concern with the amount of salt she put into her dark bread, though it may have been too much. The less said about Alya with her own salty blend and Lila's, the better.

Chloe flicked her hair as she grabbed a cup and gulped it down. "Right. Don't question the baker with connections, question whatever people say sounds good, and someone bring me shade. That's my heroic deed for the day and hope you can apply this to real life. Later."

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Marinette shares a bread she made using Lila's salt. Most of the class enjoyed it.


End file.
